


Bed Rest

by barsonaddict



Series: A Barson Baby [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly does restricted activity mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Rest

Being pregnant at any age comes with risks. 

Olivia Benson had accepted that when the stick turned blue well past her 47th birthday, that she would likely have to face more than most. 

At almost thirty two weeks pregnant, her remarkably uneventful pregnancy seems to have hit its first bump. 

"You're putting me on bed rest?" she looks at her doctor, shocked. 

"Yes. With your advanced maternal age-" Olivia barely holds in a growl at this- "I'm not liking the look of your placenta."

The doctor moves the ultrasound wand a few more times and clicks her tongue. "Not at all. Bed rest until thirty six weeks, then we'll reassess as to whether you'll need a c-section depending on the position of the placenta."

"But... I haven't had any signs of early labour, no bleeding, nothing."

The doctor nods, "Yes, I know. And I want to keep it that way. I would prefer to monitor your entire labour, so if we don't need the c-section, we'll admit you before your due date and start things here. "

Olivia just sits there, unable to think of what to say. 

"Is your partner coming today?"

Olivia shakes her head. "Couldn't get away from court."

"You'll need someone to come pick you up."

"Um, alright. I'm sure I can find someone." 

The doctor goes on to explain what's she's allowed to do (not much), and luckily gives her a printout of her instructions as she's not retaining any information. 

Once she's alone, she gets dressed and makes her way to the waiting room to find an escort home. 

She tries Rafael first, on the slight chance that he's in recess. No such luck. She hangs up before the voicemail picks up. 

Sighing, she dials her second choice- Fin. 

"Hey Babygirl, what's up?"

"Hi Fin. Um, I need a favor."

"Anything."

She smiles at his immediate agreement. "Anything? What if I need help disposing of a body?"

"Then they clearly deserve it. Barba buy the wrong laundry soap again?"

"Hey! I can't help it that Noah has sensitive skin. And who wants to sleep on sheets that smell like 'fresh mountains'? What the hell do fresh mountains smell like anyway?"

She can hear Fin laughing on the other end of the line, he knows how to push all her buttons.

"Anyway, Rafael is alive. He's in court, so he can't come get me and I need a ride home from my doctor's appointment."

"Home? You're not coming back to the precinct?" His voice is immediately full of worry. 

"Everything is fine. I'm fine, the baby is fine. I'll explain when you get here, alright?"

Fin huffs in annoyance but agrees and once they hang up she texts him the address. 

She sends Rafael a text as well, explaining she'd be at home for the rest of the day and not to bother stopping by the precinct after court. 

He had insisted she let him escort her home once she was visibly pregnant. She rolled her eyes at his overprotective tendencies but wouldn't argue with more time spent together, even if it was just their evening commute. 

She didn't mention the bed rest, knowing he'd freak out and then she would worry about him being distracted and running in front of a taxi or something. 

When Fin pulled up in front of the doctor's office, Olivia was sitting on a bench outside, chatting with a nurse that was doing her best to pretend she was on a break, not instructed to make sure the pregnant Lieutenant didn't leave unattended. 

"Liv! Is everything alright? I thought you were allowed to be in the office three days a week?!"

Giving him a stern look but taking his offered hand nonetheless, she replies sarcastically, "Hello Odafin, yes it is a lovely day." He rolls his eyes at her cheek. "I'll explain in the car." Turning to the young nurse, she thanks her for her company and wishes her a good day. 

Fin keeps a tight hold on her elbow and helps her into the passenger seat of his patrol car. She slaps his hands away when he attempts to fasten her seat belt. "Fin! I'm fine- stop. Fussing."

"Okay, okay. Geez," he mutters under his breath, closing her door and rounding the car to get back in the driver's seat. 

He waits patiently for several blocks where Olivia just stares out the window, seemingly lost in thought. 

Finally he can't stand it anymore. "Liv?"

She looks over at him, startled, almost as if she forgot he was there. 

"Sorry." She takes a deep breath. "The doctor put me on bed rest for the next month. While I'll spare you the details, it's a preventative measure to keep me from going into early labour." She lets out a big sigh. "Rafael is going to have a heart attack. He's already so stressed, I can't believe I'm making him deal wth this too."

"Hey now, this isn't your fault. Liv, you've been doing everything possible to keep yourself and this baby healthy! You stopped drinking anything with caffeine, you actually sit down and take the time to eat healthy meals, you've been out of the field since you found out about the baby, and you've only worked three days a week for two months now! If Barba blames this on you, Im'ma smack dat boy."

She smiles at his attempt at humor, but it's strained. 

"He won't blame me, but he's definitely going to worry. I just feel bad adding to his stress. You know how many hours he works, and now our preferred method of stress relief is off limits for months."

"Olivia Benson! Dammit, girl, I don't wanna think about you two...like that!"

He sounds so grossed out she can't help laughing at him. "Come on, Fin. Where do you think this little one came from?" She pats her belly, still laughing. 

He mutters under his breath, not looking at her. "I was kinda hoping immaculate conception. Jesus, you're like my sister."

She reaches over and pats his arm, "I know. You're more my brother than Simon ever could be."

"Then keep those thoughts to yourself, please, Sis." He shoots her a smile, and they spend the rest of the drive in silence. 

*******

"This is new," Rafael comments as he enters the living room that night to find Liv and Noah eating dinner at the coffee table. 

"We have a picnic, Daddy! Look!"

"I see, buddy," Rafael gives Noah a quick kiss on the top of his head and moves around the coffee table/picnic spot to kiss Olivia as well. 

"Let me get changed and then you can tell me why you went home so early and Fin was avoiding me when I stopped by the station earlier."

Olivia gives him a slightly guilty look, nodding. "There's a plate for you in the microwave."

He's already halfway down the hall to their bedroom, but calls back a thank you. 

"Noah, just a couple more bites, alright? Then you can play while Daddy eats his dinner and then he'll give you a bath."

"Wis bubbles?"

"If you ask nicely Daddy always lets you have bubbles."

"Yay!"

"But you have to finish your dinner first, sweetie."

Noah is shoving the rest of his food in his mouth as quickly as possible when Barba returns, plate in hand. 

"What's up with the couch eating?" He keeps his voice level but on the inside he's worried. Olivia never lets Noah eat anywhere but in his high chair. 

"I... um." She lets out a huff. "Dr Hunter put me on restricted activity. It's just a precaution," she hurries to say at the look of alarm that takes over Barba's face. "The placenta is lying low, and if it doesn't move up in the next four weeks then I'll have to have a c-section. If I go into early labour then there could be problems with bleeding, so there's going to be a lot I'm not allowed to do for the next month." She pauses, giving him a minute to process the news. "Like lift your thirty pound child into his high chair."

He sets his plate down on the coffee table, having suddenly lost his appetite. "But everything's alright? Why didn't you tell me?!" He sounds angry but Olivia knows he's just shocked and worried. 

She reaches out and takes his hand in hers. "Everything is fine. I'm fine. The baby is perfect. His heartbeat was just as strong today as every time before. I didn't know this was a concern until my appointment today, baby, or I would have told you. I don't want to stress you out but I'll never lie to you."

He looks into her earnest gaze and nods, "I know. Okay. So what exactly does 'restricted activity' entail?"

Happy that he seems to have moved through the freaking out stage and right into his gathering of information stage so quickly, she smirks. "No lifting more than five pounds, no standing for more than thirty minutes at a time, I have to put my feet up for two hours in the morning and late afternoon, and here's the kicker-" she waits for him to make eye contact before she continues- "no sex."

Rafael's eyes widen in disbelief and then horror. "Did, did this happen- did we do this? Are you on bed rest because I couldn't control myself last week?"

He looks so scandalized she can't help but laugh. "No, baby. You didn't do this. The placenta is inside my uterus. It just happens sometimes. And, like everything else, the risk is higher the older you are." She lets out an annoyed sigh. 

"Needless to say, I'm completely off work now. I can probably get clearance from the doctor to testify in the Henry case if you think the jury should hear from me specifically."

"That probably won't be necessary, but we'll deal with that when the time comes. Lucy is still going to take Noah her normal schedule, right?"

"Yeah. Good thing he's out of his crib now, at least with the toddler bed I don't have to lift him."

"Hmm," Rafael hums his agreement and pulls her into a hug. "Te amo," he murmurs, nuzzling her neck. 

"Daddy!"

Barba releases his hold on Olivia and turns her body, lifting her legs up to rest on his lap. 

"What is it, amigo?"

"Bath time! Mama say I has stinky feet!"

He laughs at the little boy who made him into a father. "Well, she's right. I can smell them from over here. Yuck!"

Noah giggles at his father's antics. "Barba, you silly!"

The adults exchange an amused look. "Barba? That's Daddy to you, mister!"

Rafael reaches over and pulls Noah up on the couch with them, tickling him and savoring the perfect baby giggles of their precious boy. 

Settling down, Rafael lifts Noah and holds him over to Liv saying, "Give Mama a kiss, shes going to relax while we go wash those rotten toes!"

Noah gives her a sloppy kiss and then wiggles down, racing off toward his room. 

"Can I get you anything? Drink? Remote? Your phone?" he asks as he slides out from under her and kneels next to the couch. 

"Hmm, bed rest might not be so bad after all," she smirks, pulling him to her for a kiss. 

He moans as he pulls away. "Noah... bath... hold that thought." 

"Mmmm...will do, Counselor. Come back out here for story time please."

He heads to the bathroom after Noah yells out, "I got da bubbles Daddy!"

"Good luck with that!" She chuckles to herself, grabbing the remote and navigating to Netflix and settling on her guilty pleasure, Law & Order. 

The storylines were sensational and they didn't show near enough of the characters' personal lives, but the lawyer guy was hot, and she needed something to pass the time. 

She had a feeling this was going to be the case for the foreseeable future. But hey- maybe they'd be able to decide on a name for their son.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting closer to a baby- almost have a name picked out for him, too!


End file.
